


The King of Fighters Yaoi - Part 1

by iGlitterati



Series: King of Fighters Yaoi [1]
Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters, Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iGlitterati/pseuds/iGlitterati
Summary: A retelling of the King of Fighters '94 with a lot of creative liberty taken with the story and characters.





	The King of Fighters Yaoi - Part 1

"I want to make it clear that this is but an exhibition match," Saisyu Kusanagi explained, sitting proudly on the ground. 

The fifty-year-old was near thrilled to see his dear friend, Goro Daimon, advance to the final in the local tournament in Osaka. He wasn't exactly cold to Benimaru, but the aloofness in his attitude was manifest. Benimaru didn't mind. He was used to being unappreciated and underestimated. Daimon was huge, six feet and eight inches tall and a hundred kilograms of sheer muscle, a prodigy of Judo with many years of experience and a decorated history of Olympic gold medals. Benimaru was a seasoned fighter but a newcomer to the professional scene, near six feet tall, a slender, lithe pretty-boy who supposedly 'got lucky.' Three fighters would represent Japan, and both Goro and Benimaru defeated six talented men and women apiece to receive the opportunity. The captain of the team, although certainly not as far as Benimaru was concerned, was Kyo Kusanagi, Saisyu's son. 

"Kyo has proven himself time and again for four years now," Saisyu had explained to them both when Benimaru asked why Kyo received the opportunity without earning it. He never proved himself, so why should he join them? "When he was only fifteen, he defeated me, the leader of the Kusanagi clan. Nobody has ever defeated him since then. Every tournament Kyo has participated in has ended the same way - with him as champion. He is only young still, and getting stronger. Japan is sure to win if Kyo represents us."

Hmph. He certainly didn't look like an undefeated champion, Benimaru thought. His eyes descended on the so-called heir of the Kusanagi clan with disdain. He was next to his father, but he was watching some stupid video on his phone, barefoot and topless as though he'd much rather be in bed right now. Even if he was a gifted martial arts expert, as was expected of all Kusanagi clan members, he was a spoiled brat on his best of days.

"An exhibition match? Why not crown a champion? Why are we not afforded the same opportunities as master Kyo?" Benimaru asked hotly, his long blond hair sweeping around his face in the breeze. 

Daimon was silent, but Benimaru expected as much. The giant never seemed to speak unless he was spoken to. Saisyu's eyes found Benimaru's, and he chose his words carefully.

"This isn't an officially sanctioned tournament - it never was," he explained. "The King of Fighters tournament is not the same this year; the rules are different. As far as I am concerned, both of you are champions, and that is how you will represent our country when you destroy your opponents without mercy. You are three, a unit. You are not Kyo Kusanagi and his teammates; I want to stress that. You are Team Japan."

Benimaru scowled when he heard Kyo scoff at that. Who did he think he was? Impudent little shit. Benimaru knew Kyo was a formidable fighter - everybody did. He'd watched both live at the stadium and on the television set as Kyo made an example of everyone who dared to challenge him. Well, I'm not some chump to be fed to Kyo. I'm Benimaru Nikaido, as gifted as I am beautiful, as dominant as I am dangerous. I don't play second fiddle to anyone, not even the heir to the Kusanagi clan. If he smirks at me one more time, I'm going to wipe it off with my boot.

"Are we to fight inside the ring?" Benimaru asked, pointing to the small, cheap boxing ring Saisyu had set up earlier in the day. It looked hideously out of place here, in the courtyard of the Kusanagi dojo. 

"What a joke," Kyo remarked, shaking his head and tapping his foot on the ground. "This isn't fighting. This is just a show for kids."

"I actually agree," Benimaru hated hearing those words coming out of his mouth, but it was the truth. Where the King of Fighters tournament had always taken part in an arena chosen by the host, usually Geese Howard, it had been free from rules and ropes, a singles contest until one fighter either gave up or couldn't get up. This time though, there were rules and regulations in the fights that Benimaru didn't appreciate. The King of Fighters isn't some show. It's life and death.

"Look, boys, if you don't want to be a part of this, then you're free to go. Don't let the door catch your backside on the way out. I'm not forcing you to participate, but even with these new rules, it's the King of Fighters tournament, and Japan is entering. If you want the honour and glory of victory, as well as that prize money, then participate and win, just like I know you will!" Saisyu stood up with a stretch, then yanked Kyo up off the ground as well.

"What the hell?" Kyo snapped, tearing his earphone out and slipping his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. "I'm not getting in there."

"You are," Saisyu took none of Kyo's nonsense. "I do not doubt that you can tear any of those other competitors apart, but you have to respect and learn the rules like anyone else. If you get eliminated because of a technicality, I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face in this country again."

"Not today," Kyo shrugged and turned on his heel. "I'm not in the mood."

"What's the matter? You scared you'll lose, is that it?" Benimaru taunted him, arrogantly folding his arms. "The great Kyo Kusanagi, Japan's golden child. I expected more from you, but I guess reputation isn't everything."

"No, man. Neither of you is a good use of my time and energy, that's all," Kyo waved him off and continued walking towards the house. He was a very fit man, nineteen years old and muscular. His long brown bangs continually blew in his face, forcing him to toss them with a flick of his head. 

"You watch your tone with me, boy," Daimon's low, booming voice surprised everyone, with both Saisyu and Kyo turning to look at him. He looked angry, his massive arms folded across his chest. He had small eyes that seemed to be perpetually closed and had a headband representing his homeland tied around his short, neat haircut. His white shirt was left unbuttoned, exposing his toned chest. Benimaru would never admit it to anyone, but he was apprehensive about tangling with Goro Daimon. In the matches he'd seen, Daimon was strong as an ox and moved quick as a cat, and if he got his hands on someone, they didn't usually get back up. 

"This is not about you, this is about Japan, and I will do anything to bring us victory. I respect you and your family, but if respecting me - or for Benimaru - is beneath you, then we will find someone else. Many strong competitors are capable of participating as a team. It's a pity you aren't one of them, but Team Japan will succeed with or without you."

"There isn't a Team Japan without me," Kyo boasted, unfazed by Daimon's stiff words. "You'd only get in the way. I could win that tournament single-handedly, and everybody knows it. Why would I bother with either of you?"

"You will not dishonour me!" Saisyu roared, frightening Benimaru. "I cannot force you to cooperate, but I can stop you from entering the tournament. You will either get yourself dressed and join us presently, or you will not join us at all. Make your decision."

Kyo laughed and continued his journey into the cottage that stood a dozen further metres away from the rest of the dojo. What a loser. Benimaru rolled his eyes. We don't need him. Between Daimon and I, what American potato can stop us? 

"That boy will be the death of me," Saisyu grunted, turning back to his guests. "Gets that from his mother, I'm sure."

"I dare say it's a case of like father, like son," Daimon suggested, a smile threatening to light up his austere face.

"That's enough cheek from you, Goro," Saisyu laughed and gave the bigger man an affectionate slap on the back.

"I don't suppose you will join us, then?" Benimaru asked, half-seriously. "I'm not confident that master Kyo will have my back if we were to fight together. Master Saisyu would do nicely."

"I would love nothing more, but that is out of the question," Saisyu sighed. "Shizuka is unwell as of late, and I must take care of her as she has taken care of me all these years."

"So make Kyo take care of her," Benimaru said, frowning. "The King of Fighters tournament is only going to last a week at most. Two if it drags on. Why don't you leave him here and come with us?"

"Out of the question," the warmness from Saisyu that was present earlier had now been put out. Just like that. "Let's get into the ring and see what you boys can do."

It was a chilly day. Benimaru wished he'd worn a jacket, rather than a glorified ribbed black tube top and tight white jeans. Daimon didn't seem to feel the cold at all, barefoot and barechested in his white gi bottoms tied with a black belt. Make a name for yourself Beni. You're not going to be the underdog for very long. Destroy this guy, and if you get the chance, destroy Kyo Kusanagi too. Japan needs a poster boy it can be proud of, and that's going to be me.

The ring was approximately six metres by six metres, smaller than the one he would be competing in two weeks from now. The King of Fighters ring was eight by eight. Still, that wasn't as important right now. The stupid rule changes seemed small to an outsider, but they would drastically change many variables in a fight. The ring ropes confined the available space and provided terrain, as well as a new method of victory introduced - pinning your opponent's shoulders to the ground for five seconds. These rules were likely going to work to Benimaru's detriment, but Daimon would no doubt thrive in an environment such as that. He was worried about how he might perform, but suddenly Daimon suddenly became the most valuable ally Benimaru could have hoped for by his side. A mat based Judo medalist? They may as well hand us the prize money right now.

"I'm not interested in who can knock the other into a coma," Saisyu instructed them, standing on the ring. He looked strange in a plain blue shirt and black slacks, normally dressed in a traditional Kusanagi garb. "This is about learning to adapt to these new rules as quickly as you can."

"Then why didn't we fight all our tournament matches in a ring like this?" Benimaru pointed out the obvious, his voice shaky from the cold breeze. "Why wait until now?"

"I thought about it," Saisyu answered patiently but tersely. "I decided that it would be best for the three of you to learn together, to be forced to depend on each other."

"Well, if Kyo decides he's not too good to join us, I'm sure it'll be loads of fun," Benimaru scowled, and Saisyu pointed at him.

"Don't be impertinent, Nikaido. We've wasted enough time. I want to see the both of you try to either pin the other or force them to submit. Kick the heads off anyone in the tournament, but you're both too important to lose, so avoid injuring each other, if you'd be so kind."

Daimon reached forward with a massive hand and a severe look on his face. Like a well-slapped ass, Benimaru thought to himself, but he shook the bigger man's hand anyway. Whether Daimon was trying to instil fear in him or not was beyond Benimaru's understanding, but his grip nearly caused Benimaru to flail and beg for submission before they'd even begun.

"You're a striker, so don't be afraid to hit me as hard as you can," Daimon said, solemn as ever. Benimaru nodded, drawing his hand away.

"Don't you hold back either, I'm not as fragile as I look," he warned. He meant to sound intimidating, but Daimon smiled at him instead. I'm not joking, big man. I'm going to eat you alive.

"You two are adorable," Saisyu remarked. "Now hurry up! Go!"

Daimon sprung into action much faster than a man his size should have. He grabbed Benimaru around the neck and swung him over his hip. Benimaru had been expecting a move like this and landed on his feet, gracefully spinning out of Daimon's clutches and hitting a hard roundhouse kick to the man's head. Daimon grunted in pain and shock, reeling back and leaning against the ropes.

"That was beautiful! Try to pin him down!" Saisyu cheered him on, clapping his hands. 

Benimaru burned with pride. The praise of someone with Saisyu's pedigree was not something to be taken lightly. Daimon lunged at him, but Benimaru danced away effortlessly and attempted to kick Daimon's ankles out from under him. While Daimon hissed at the contact, he did not lose his balance and he caught Benimaru's left arm. Daimon hooked his foot around Benimaru's ankle and did successfully trip him up, but Benimaru hooked his right arm around Daimon's leg and threw his body weight as hard as he could. Daimon tumbled head-first over Benimaru and crashed to the ground. Benimaru then flipped himself over, landing across Daimon and lay across his chest, but Daimon was far stronger and easily threw him off. The two got to their feet quickly and eyed each other off.

"How am I supposed to pin you if you're bigger and stronger than I am?" Benimaru asked him, and Daimon laughed.

"You should wait until you've tired me out," he explained, poised and ready in case Benimaru intended his words as a distraction.   
"That was a unique and resourceful counter to my move, though. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't," Benimaru giggled, throwing his hair out of his face. "I tend to think on my feet, so I'm not so predictable, big guy!"

Daimon grinned and pounced again. Benimaru flung his knee up as quickly and hard as he could, a technique he called the Laido Kick, and it caught Daimon right underneath the sternum. The bigger man doubled over, winded and in pain, and Benimaru spun himself around, his right foot connecting hard with the side of Daimon's head. Daimon was sent spinning to the ground, dazed, and Benimaru leapt down to pin him. He was panicking, not knowing how best to do such a thing. He straddled Daimon and lay his arms across Daimon's shoulders, but Daimon waited until Saisyu counted until two before heaving his body up. 

Benimaru flew off and landed nearly a metre away, grunting in frustration. This was stupid! He won fights by knocking his opponent out, not by trying to pin them down. This was for chumps. Deciding to do it the old fashioned way, Benimaru lined up another kick to the man's head as he was getting up. It was going to be a good one. As he swung his expensive black shoe through the air, Daimon moved like a snake and caught it. Benimaru had little time to react as Daimon threw him backwards. Try as Benimaru did, he was unable to regain his balance and fell against the ropes.

He rebounded from them, and he saw Daimon's foot a moment before it connected with his skull. Benimaru didn't quite remember hitting the floor or when Daimon got on top of him, but Saisyu had just counted to three and Benimaru refused to lose so quickly. Daimon's entire body was laying across his, back to belly, his hands pinning the younger man's wrists to the ground. He was so heavy. So strong! Benimaru managed to raise his left shoulder momentarily and Saisyu saw it, beginning the count anew, but Daimon pressed down harder. Benimaru cried out in desperation and anger, his head throbbing, and tried with all his formidable strength to find release, but he could not. Desperate, he concentrated hard, and his right hand began brimming with static charge. He didn't like to use his affinity with electricity in his matches if he could avoid it. It was exhausting. Still, he wanted to win this. With a hand full of static charge he grabbed at Daimon's wrist. Daimon immediately withdrew his hand, and that was enough. Benimaru used his hand, still full of electricity, to punch at Daimon's head. It worked, and Daimon lost his concentration. Benimaru threw his weight and the bigger man rolled off. Daimon shook himself as he got back to his feet. Benimaru, proud of what he did, shook his long head of golden hair and ran his static-filled hand through it. Daimon and Saisyu looked amazed as Benimaru's hair stood on end, nearly two feet into the air. 

"I wasn't sure you'd stand a chance against my man Daimon and my boy Kyo," Saisyu admitted, leaning over the ropes. "You've proven me wrong, master Benimaru. I can see why you were able to beat some formidable opponents in our little tournament! Your style is... very different to what I'm used to."

"I've learned a lot of different styles over the years," Benimaru shrugged, shaking what remained of electrical charge from his hands. "I like to put my own flavour on them."

"Grace and showboating won't win you the fight alone; you know that?" Saisyu asked him thoughtfully. 

"No, that's where my fighting talent comes into it," Benimaru grinned. "I've been training for many years, particularly in Muay Thai, but I like to fight with my special flair and style. When I become the champion of the world, it won't be Muay Thai that did it - it'll be Nikaido style. Gorgeous and deadly."

"It's a shame you don't get along with Kyo," Saisyu laughed heartily. "You're a lot more like him than you think."

"I thought he'd be back," Daimon's mouth twitched as he leaned against the ropes next to the older man. "I hope I wasn't too hard on him."

"He will be," Saisyu reassured him. "He won't give up a chance like this. And when he does, master Benimaru, don't offend him. You will be training with him for two weeks and travelling with him for another, but don't forget I'm the one who has to live with him."

"Then he should learn to watch his mouth," said Benimaru, obstinate to the end. "Champion or not, I won't respect anyone who doesn't do the same for me."

"Well, I can see I'm not going to get anywhere with you," Saisyu grumbled, turning back to Daimon. "You, Goro, I'm counting on you, in that case. Watch out for the boys, but do what you have to to keep them in line. Especially Kyo. Would that his father had done that years ago." Daimon nodded with a loud grunt. Saisyu smiled. While he was stony-faced and stoic, his face had no wrinkles, but when he smiled, they appeared all around his eyes and mouth. "Now, get back to it, kids. I need to see one of you pin the other before the sun sets!"

Benimaru and Daimon brawled together for the next half an hour without either one managing to best the other. They were evenly matched yet entirely different. Daimon, strong and disciplined, was an armoured powerhouse with an answer for nearly everything Benimaru threw at him. On the other hand, Benimaru was quicker and innovative, making sure to harass and attack from every angle with unorthodox manoeuvres that occasionally got past his opponent's impossible defence. As they yelled, laughed and encouraged each other, Benimaru found himself beginning to like Daimon. In the time they'd spent together, he was a complete bore, quiet and serious. However, when he was discussing martial arts, particularly Judo, he seemed to light up and break free from the cage of earnest misery. He was still too down to earth, but he was warm and supportive, even if Benimaru was conceited and detached in return.

The end to their exhibition finally arrived when both men were fatigued and entirely out of breath. A misstep from Daimon allowed Benimaru to drag him to the ground, holding his leg. When Daimon was on his back, Benimaru gave up on trying to pin him and instead spun around to his legs and applied a Brazilian Heel Hook. Although he was primarily a Muay Thai fighter, he'd trained in many types of mixed martial arts, including Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Benimaru was not by nature a submission fighter, preferring a clean blow, but Daimon was too strong, too resilient and too difficult to land anything on. Daimon knew what his opponent was doing and tried to roll his way out of it, but Benimaru anticipated this move and rolled with him, his legs locked around Daimon's as he began to increase the pressure of the hold. Daimon cried out in agony and yelled that he conceded, tapping on Benimaru's leg to indicate his submission. 

Benimaru reluctantly released his hold. He was enjoying the feel of victory, but he did not want to hurt the man. Daimon winced as he shook his leg, extending a hand to Benimaru. Benimaru gladly took Daimon's hand and helped the monstrously large man up. Daimon shook his hand warmly.

"That was the best match I've had in a long time," he panted, sweat dripping from his face and his body. Benimaru was near sodden as well.

"You're amazing! Great match, alright!" Benimaru wasn't entirely surprised that he won, but he didn't expect it would take so long, nor that it would be so... difficult.

"I was hoping to see a pin victory," Saisyu remarked, having been invested in the match from the beginning. "Still, a submission victory has always been valid as well."

"Oh, I can't pin someone like Goro," Benimaru shrugged. "I'm sorry master Saisyu, but it's just not going to happen. I'll beat anybody as a striker, but being a grappler feels unnatural to me. I'd prefer to do it old school."

"That's fine by me!" Saisyu laughed. "I knew that from the start. The point of this exercise wasn't to force you to become a grappler; it was to make sure you were aware of the fact that your opponents can and likely will try to pin you to the mat to beat you."

"Aw, I was hoping to throw one of you around for a bit," a smooth tenor voice spoke from the distance, and Benimaru turned to see Kyo returning from the house. He'd put on a white shirt underneath a short-sleeved black jacket and some white athletic shoes, his hands covered with black fingerless gloves. 

"Well, look who decided to show up," Benimaru remarked coldly. "What, did you run out of cat videos?"

"Just sizing up the competition," Kyo shrugged, hopping up on the ringside. "You both looked pretty strong; I'll give you that. Between the three of us, nobody else will stand a chance."

"Don't patronise me," Benimaru pointed at Kyo with a finger, to the tired growls of both Daimon and Saisyu. "I'm every bit as capable a fighter as you are. Perhaps one day soon, I'll prove it."

"Then let's smash it out right now," Kyo raised his arms behind him, issuing a challenge. "If you think you can prance around fast enough, bring it on."

Benimaru hesitated, aware of how tired he was. Not now, he told himself. Teach this little bastard some manners, but not now. You'll only make a fool of yourself.

"Tomorrow, how about that?" Benimaru smiled smugly. "I'd love to smash it out with you. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll even accept your challenge and fight afterwards."

"What?" Saisyu was confused and didn't follow, but Kyo began giggling at that. Benimaru's smirk widened. What could he say? He was a terrible flirt.

"You're alright, man," Kyo extended his hand, much to Benimaru's surprise. Benimaru shot a glance at Daimon, who gave the faintest of nods. Against his better judgment, Benimaru put his hand in Kyo's and shook it. Kyo's lovely dark eyes twinkled in spite of the bleak, overcast day. "Come on, Dad," Kyo released Benimaru's hand and hopped over the top rope, landing on his feet with a small crash. "These two have no stamina, so you're going to have to spar with me."

Benimaru grit his teeth. This was going to be a long two weeks. Much too long. It'll be worth it, he promised himself. Team Japan will be crowned the King of Fighters, and after that, Kyo Kusanagi will submit to you as well. Everyone in the world will know the name Benimaru Nikaido.


End file.
